


Telenovela

by RattyWrites



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, starco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RattyWrites/pseuds/RattyWrites
Summary: Star and Marco curl up together on a cold Saturday morning to watch their favorite TV shows.  But Star isn't satisfied with only snuggles and kisses...





	Telenovela

“Starrr!” Marco hissed. “Mom and dad are _right there!_ ”

Star looked back and gave a sly grin and giggled at him. Marco was blushing brightly as Star fondled him under his pants. “Shhh, Marco, they might hear” she whispered back. The teens were reclined on the couch in the living room, Star spooned up against Marco beneath a warm knitted blanket. They were watching their favorite telenovela channel while Rafael and Angie sat in the kitchen next door preparing breakfast.

Watching TV together was Star and Marco's favorite way to spend freezing wet Saturday mornings. Warm and snuggled up together, Star was content to spend hours in Marcos tight embrace and his occasional soft kisses to the top of her head. But today she was in the mood for a little bit more. She began by gently rubbing her butt against his crotch, her soft ass pressing against him through the thin cotton shorts she wore. She loved to feel Marcos grip around her tighten and the growing bulge in his pants as he became aroused. He fidgeted anxiously, trying not to loudly gasp or moan as she slipped her hand beneath his boxers and began to squeeze and massage his stiff member. At first, he tried to resist her touch, terrified that the parents may walk in and see his red face wrought with ecstasy as well as the rhythmic motion beneath the blanket as star pleasured him; but after she gave him her most pathetic puppy dog eyes she could manage and pouted he gave in. Marco could barely resist Star's normal cuteness, let alone this. “Alright Star let's just try to keep it quiet”

“Yayyyy! Thank you, Marco!” Star sang. “I love you soooo much”

“Aw” Marco giggled at her adorable smiling face. “I love you too Star”

“Ok, now let’s go back to watching the show,” Star suggested nonchalantly. Marco knew what she really meant.

“Mm?” Marco wondered what Star was doing now as he felt his sweatpants and boxers slide down. His question was immediately answered when he felt the soft warmth of Star’s bare ass pressing against his pelvis. This time he gasped audibly. “Shhh,” Star teased, now blushing even brighter.

“A-ah” Marco stifled a moan as Star gripped his stiff cock and pressed it between her butt cheeks taking in the warmth of his arousal. She dragged his tip along the crevasse between her smooth warm buttocks and down to her vulva, which was thoroughly soaking wet at this point. She wiggled him against her, teasing him between her lips, coating his shaft with a slick layer of hot wetness. Marco grunted softly and tightened his arms around Star’s midsection. He slipped a hand beneath her t-shirt and gently squeezed a supple breast, his finger stroked her firm nipple. Star twisted herself around to plant a wet passionate kiss on Marcos' lips. She pressed her tongue against his as she pressed his cock into her tight slit. Star gasped through the kiss as she eased him between her soft folds, Marco felt himself becoming wrapped in tight wet warmth as he entered her. She pressed her butt onto him until he was buried inside her completely, his pelvis resting against her ass. She bit her lower lip as she was filled with burning pleasure. 

“Ah...S-Star” Marco whispered as she began to gently rock forward and backward, sliding back and forth along his dick. Every stroke caused Marco to shudder a little as he resisted the urge to immediately orgasm from her incredibly tight, burning hot love. She stroked a little faster, careful to keep the motion barely visible under the blanket and the couch from making a squeak as they thrust. Marco wrapped his around star’s waist and pulled himself even harder into her. He felt his tip hit the back of her pussy causing her to let out an audible squeal of pleasure! The couple moved in tandem, covered in sweat and breathing heavily now. Both of them barely hanging on. “I- I can’t hold...it...in...much longer” Marco rasped.

“M-me either” Star responded. Marcos body was barely under his own control at this point. He was thrusting harder and harder and all he could think about was making love to his sweetheart. His mind started to go white as the searing pressure built to a climax. It was so intense he barely heard his mother's voice as she came in to check on them after hearing Star's "outburst'.

“Is everything ok in here?” She asked as she strode into the room and turned to face the sweaty teens huddled beneath the blanket. Both had frozen upon hearing her voice. They had been only moments away from a spectacular orgasm and tried not to move a muscle as one little jerk would surely send them over the edge.

“Y-yeah! We’re fine! We're totally fine” Star tried to sound like her casual bubbly self. “Marco just... ya know.. tickled me”. She wasn’t entirely lying.

“You two look almost feverish!”

“Y-yeah I’ve been feeling a little hot today”

“Why don’t you take off the blanket and cool off?” Angie reached to assist them.

“N-no!” Star nearly shouted causing Angie to jump back. “I-I mean, Were really comfortable like th-“. Star fell suddenly silent. Her jump to stop Angie from revealing their stealthy acts had made her body clench up....in many places. And that clench was too much for Marco. He closed his eyes and attempted to hide his face in embarrassment as he felt himself gush burst after burst of hot cum into star’s tight pussy, waves of pleasure crashed over him as he filled her to the point it began to leak out. Incidentally, the sensation of Marco spraying his cum against the back of her vagina sent Star into orgasm too. She felt her whole body shake and clench up causing Marco to gasp aloud!

“A-ah!” Star moaned loudly as the dam burst and oceans of ecstasy washed over her, (and ran down her legs).

“Star?” Angie asked. “Marco?” She gave the shivering teens a concerned look. "Kids!?"

“J-just a leg...cramp” Marco finally managed to squeak out.

“Yeah, me too” star added and realized that she had ruined their ruse.

“Well,” Angie had an odd look on her face. “Be sure to stretch and it will get better”

She walked off into the kitchen and Starco let out a sigh of relief.

“Whew that was close” Marco whispered, still inside Star and very satisfied. Star stared up with an expression of utter bliss and adoration for him. That is until Angie spoke up on her way back to the kitchen.

“Oh, and clean up any _mess_ you made”


End file.
